Deadpool: una aventura extraordinaria
by Lector-Z
Summary: Un oneshot de Deadpool (por si no había sido obvio adivinarlo por el título). ¿Que cosa extraordinaria no habrá hecho todavía el mercenario bocón? Espero esta historia de una sugerencia.


**Quería hacer algo para este antiheroe, que ha ganado fama de forma extraordinaria... Sí, de esa idea le puse el nombre para este humilde fic.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Más allá de los confines del espacio y el tiempo, en los límites mismos de la existencia, se desataba una guerra infinita, la cual decidiría el futuro de los universos por su inimaginable alcance, tal era que hasta los planetas más recónditos sufrirían las devastadoras consecuencias de su resultado. Héroes y villanos, dioses y mortales, todos enfrascados en la mayor batalla que se haya tenido registro jamás en la historia. No existía ser viviente que pudiese considerarse fuera del conflicto, era una lucha que consideraba todo y a todos. La tensión, la desesperación, el odio y el consecuente sentido de la supervivencia a toda costa, sentimientos entrelazados y muy difíciles de distinguir en el fulgor de la batalla.

Un emperador, temido y respetado por su enorme poder, portaba algo de enorme valor en su brazo Izquierdo, un guantelete dorado puesto en su mano, con el cual era posible apreciar 6 destellos de diversos colores en él. Estos eran provenientes de unas diminutas joyas de enorme poder, creación de unas entidades divinas, que podían destruir lo que estuviese a su paso y alterar todo su alrededor a la voluntad de su portador. Eran llamadas las Gemas del Infinito y permanecían en el guantelete con el propósito de mantener el control sobre su poder, porque tomarlas directamente, resultaba en la desintegración total de aquel que se atreviera a ejecutar semejante acción. Thanos era el nombre que traía la tiranía al universo, si era temible con sus propias habilidades, con el guantelete en su poder, era considerado prácticamente un dios. Realizó una búsqueda aparentemente imposible para reunir las gemas, más sin embargo, en su pensamiento rondaba la idea de que no había imposibles para él. Contra todo pronóstico, logró reunirlas para iniciar su propia era de dominio universal y destrucción a aquellos que se atreviesen a enfrentarlo.

Rodeando al «Loco Titán», como era nombrado, muchos de sus adversarios yacían caídos bajo sus pies, montañas de cuerpos de las más diversas especies, inconscientes y sin vida, casi por igual. El emperador, junto a sus súbditos más leales y poderosos, a los que consideraba como sus «hijos», buscaba celebrar la victoria sobre la montaña más alta de cuerpos, pagando un tributo final.

—Amada mía— susurró, como si tuviese a alguien cerca de él —, recibe mi muestra de amor.

Con las Gemas del Infinito, pretendía sacrificar la mitad de las vidas del universo mismo para una entidad que va más allá de lo meramente físico, como primer paso para tocar el corazón del universo. Thanos solo debía hacer un chasquido de dedos con el guantelete para activarlas. Una vez en la cima, levantó su brazo izquierdo para realizar el chasquido y…

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 _DP-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué se trata la trama? Se va en rodeos y no aclaran nada. ¡Ni que fuera un fanfiction, caramba!  
_ **LZ-Es que sí es un fanfiction, Deadpool… y me interrumpiste justo cuando lo iba a hacer.  
** _DP-Oye, ¿y tú quién eres?  
_ **LZ-Soy el autor de la historia. Lector-Z, para servirte.  
** _DP-¡Ah, que bien! Escucha, señor «don nadie de internet, que escribe fanfictions profundos y complicados que nadie toma en serio», tienes suerte que esté yo acá, porque ahora mismo te enseñaré a hacer una verdadera historia. ¡Mira y aprende!...  
_ **LZ-¡Oye oye! ¡No metas las manos en el teclado!...**

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En un desolado planeta, estaba el varonil Thanos, emperador de la galaxia y poseedor del guantelete infinito. Nada agraciado en su rostro, pero de un físico escultural y un color de piel púrpura, lo cual no estaba claro si era por la genética de su especie o producto de los esteroides que le ayudaban a conservar su atractivo cuerpo. Era fácil notar su marcada musculatura en su traje apretado, pero ridículo, de colores azul y amarillo. Pero increíblemente, eso no disminuía para nada su sensual virilidad.

En frente, su mayor enemigo, un hombre de una gracia femenina, disfrazado de un traje carmesí muy llamativo, pero que ocultaba su feo rostro cicatrizado. Era un tipo molesto y hablador, no por nada se había ganado el apodo del "mercenario bocón". Pero, por más que lo intentaba, su característico ímpetu había mermado casi por completo. Por alguna razón, el mirar a su enemigo le estaba provocando algo que no había sentido en sus anteriores batallas. Esa musculatura, esa horrible cara que desprendía un "algo" que le daba atractivo, ese carácter, ese guantelete innecesariamente grueso… eran aspectos que hacían dudar sobre sus emociones, sobre todo cuando Thanos se acercaba con toda tranquilidad y una mirada promiscua.

"¿Qué haces, Thanos?" dijo Deadpool, llevando delicadamente su rostro a un costado, tratando de evitarle su mirada.

"¿Por qué temes mirarme?" dijo el loco titán, sosteniendo, con brusquedad, el antebrazo izquierdo del delicado hombre vestido de rojo para luego llevarlo cerca de su pecho. "¿Acaso no deseas hablarme con tu habitual lengua? ¿Es que acaso perdiste las ganas de balbucea cosas estúpidas y, a la vez, sensuales?".

Deadpool, llevando sus manos hacia los pechos del emperador, hacía todo lo posible para no caer en el legendario encanto del loco titán. El primero dijo:

"Pero Thanos, somos rivales por el mismo amor. Ambos buscamos la atención de nuestra chica, la Dama Muerte"

El Loco titán se airó por recordarle ese amorío que terminó en fracaso y, sobre todo, por ver que la persona en frente no quería aceptar la obvia conexión especial, que existía entre ellos.

"¡Ella ya no significa nada para mí! Desde que te masacré y te convertí en un montón de carne ensangrentada la última vez, supe que había algo en ti que no encontraría con nadie más. Siento que tú eres esa Gema del Infinito que necesitaba mi corazón"

"Es que… tampoco quiero romperle el corazón a Cable…"

"¡Basta de resistirte! ¡Tengo algo especial para ti!"

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **LZ-¿Sabes? Vamos a dejar la historia hasta acá.  
** _DP-Todavía no termino.  
_ **LZ-Se acabó…  
** _DP- Pero todavía falta la mejor parte: «"Sabes dónde pienso meterte mi guantelete infinito" dijo sensualmente Thanos a Deadpool».  
_ **LZ-¡Fin de la historia!  
** _DP-¡Ah, que aguafiestas!_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mi oneshot. Como dato, tomé el título de la película del mismo nombre (en inglés, _The Life of Pi_ ).**


End file.
